


hot chocolate & soft blankets

by the_mixed_up_files_of_me



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Zoe is having a bad day and needs some love from Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mixed_up_files_of_me/pseuds/the_mixed_up_files_of_me
Summary: (Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she texts Evan and prays that he has his phone on:Zoe: can u come over?? i need uThere's a pause and much to Zoe's relief, Evan's reply pops up on the screen right away:Evan: on my way)





	hot chocolate & soft blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!I'm back again with more Zoevan goodness! Happy reading <33

It's a bad day.

A really bad day.

The kind of day where all Zoe wants to do is curl up under blankets and shut the entire world out.

Waking up late is a precursor to the day's events. Every teacher seems more agitated, every student acts more irritable. The walls in the hallway look like they are pressing inward, making the crowds of students thicker and more oppressive. Her locker refusing to unlatch does not help the situation and neither does forgetting her assignments at home.

Worst of all, she scarcely sees Evan the entire day. On bad days at school, he can always be counted on to be a supportive hand and vice versa. Today, however, extra curricular activities steal away all the time on the clock, shifting their schedules around for the day to the point that she only sees him for less than a minute. He tries to hold her hand and talk to her but, of course, the bell rings and they both have to head to totally different sides of the school.

Failing the final class of the day is the cherry on top of a nightmare of a day.

Zoe collapses on her bed, not even bothering to change her clothes or unpack her backpack. Moving feels like too much effort; laying there, miserable and exhausted, she really just wants a hug and to cry.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she texts Evan and prays that he has his phone on.

 **Zoe** : _can u come over?? i need u_

There's a pause and much to Zoe's relief, Evan's reply pops up on the screen right away.

 **Evan** : _on my way_

It doesn't take long for Evan to get there; considering that he was at Jared's, the fact that he manages to make it to the Murphy house in less than five minutes is remarkable. He rushes into her bedroom, his imagination running wild, expecting to see her injured or sick or anything that explains the urgency of her text.

Instead, he sees her sitting up on the edge of her bed, clutching her knees and looking desperately unhappy.

Evan comes over to her at once, his wide eyes flooding with worry. "Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Were you at Jared's?" Zoe guesses, noticing Evan has set down his backpack next to her's on the floor. "I'm sorry, it's not that big of a deal. Go back to Jared and hang out. I'm okay, really."

"Don't be ridiculous," Evan firmly replies, kneeling in front of her. His gentle hands take her's snugly, warming her cold fingers up. "I missed you all day."

Zoe looks down at Evan who gazes up at her with such concern; this moves her to say with more emotion than planned, "I missed you so much today, Evan."

It takes a split second for him to put the pieces together. "A bad day?"

"It seemed to keep getting worse," Zoe admits, her voice beginning to pitch and falter as she continues, "I failed a class, Evan. I've never done that before. How will I tell my parents? I have to try to get extra credit now which is going to be impossible to fit in my already cramped days–"

"Hey."

Zoe stops rambling, choking back a threatening sob. "Yeah?"

"You're going to be ok." Evan is so sincere, so genuine, that more tears spring into Zoe's eyes. Blinking to keep them back, she tries to smile at him and nod. Evan presses on, "I know it feels big right now, things like this always do. And I know that you feel really small right now, I totally get that. But you're not alone. I'll help you with extra credit and I can help you tell your parents about it."

Zoe just stares at him a moment, words failing her altogether, quickly being replaced by tears of both tiredness and relief. Evan responds at once, getting up and sitting down beside her, tucking her firmly against him. He usually is more reserved with his physical affection, always afraid of overstepping and being overbearing. He drops all of his hesitation this time, rubbing her back in circular motions, holding onto her hand as reassuringly as he can. Zoe closes her eyes, committing to memory exactly how his fingertips feel tracing her skin, exactly the sensation of his lips pressed against her hair. 

A good, solid cry helps her release some of the tension, as crying usually does.

When Zoe feels well enough to talk again without dissolving into further tears, she says, "Evan, I don't want to hold you up...what about your mom?"

"She'll be just fine. I'm not leaving you until you feel better." Evan's eyes search her room and fall upon her cosy sweater folded up in the corner. "You should change, you can't be comfortable."

Zoe isn't comfortable in her stiff blouse; who ever is? She accepts the clean, soft clothes that he hands her, starting to unbutton her shirt in front of him, much to his surprise. She raises an eyebrow, amused. "You don't have to look so shocked, it's nothing that you haven't seen before."

Evan's cheeks flush and he smothers a smile by staring at the carpet as she changes quickly. Tension slips off of her shoulders as she wraps herself in the warm layers. Getting up, Evan pulls a blanket off of her bed and puts it around her, pecking a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be right back," he promises and vanishes down the stairwell into the kitchen. Within a few moments, he returns with a cup of hot chocolate, delicately topped with whipped cream. Handing it to Zoe, he slides next to her on the bed. Lifting the drink to her lips, Zoe leans against Evan's chest, feels it rise and fall smoothly and consistently.

"I'm just so tired."

"Of what?"

"Everything. School, people, being a teenager..."

"I wish I could say some Yoda-like wisdom here but I'm in the same boat as you here," Evan honestly replies, "It's a lot. I get it, believe me. But you know something that my mom tells me on really, really bad days?"

"What?"

"Everything always turns out okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end."

Zoe studies Evan's face for a moment, all the small intricacies that she missed before; the soft curls of his lashes, his thoughtful eyes that gaze at her so attentively...wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls him closer and kisses him. Her lips are tingling and warm as they break the kiss after a moment that seems to hang in suspension. "Thank you for helping me, Evan."

"I'd do anything for you, Zoe. You know that."

"I do," Zoe answers, unmistakeable fondness slipping into her tone. For the first time all day, a smile pulls her lips upwards.

Cupping her face in his hands, Evan places soft, gentle kisses on her face, one after another until laughter lightens her heavy heart. Pausing, pressing his forehead against her's in the way that always makes her feel as if they're the only people in the entire universe, he says, "Things'll get better. They always do."

And Zoe believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the support and love that I've been receiving for my writing lately. It means the absolute world to me. Please leave a comment or kudos if you want, they're always encouraging to see pop up! Xoxo


End file.
